Elves, Malls, and Orcs Oh my!
by severusfangirl13
Summary: Celestial was just an ordinary person living her ordinary life, that is until the fellowship shows up in her house. She is taken by surprise and thrust into a world of comical adventures and crazed fan girls. But when they go back, will she leave with them, or stay to live out the rest of her life going nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!: Hi there (: This is my first (sort of) story, I had previously made a Harry Potter one, but in the middle of writing my laptop crashed so I gave up on that.**  
**But I decided to try writing again. And right now I am on a Lord of the Rings craze (which isn't so bad) but I wanted a funny fanfic of the Fellowship coming to our world, but I couldn't find that many, so I decided I will write one. I hope you enjoy it! Review if you wish. It would be nice. And I will bake you a cake if you did. I like cake (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor Harry Potter, sadly. :(**

One hot Summer day in the suburbs of Raleigh, North Carolina, all was normal at the home of Celestial Denning. The 24 year old up-and-coming fashion designer was sitting around her office working on her new line that was going to be shown in the magazine Raleigh Fashion and Style.

Needing inspiration, she hastily stood and ran into her living room, skipping a few steps on her way down the stairs. Looking at her collection of Sci-fi, fantasy, and comic book heroes' movies, she settled on her absolute favorite trilogy, the Lord of the Rings. Satisfied with her choice, she popped the disc in her player and ran to the kitchen to grab a bag of rice cakes (she was on a diet, no chips for Celeste!). Walking back into the living room, she noticed her white Persian kitten Crookshanks sleeping on Celeste's usual spot on the couch. Sighing to herself, she gently picked the adorable creature up and placed him on her lap.

With the Fellowship finally playing, Celeste sat back into the couch and prepared to yet again experience the wonderful world of Middle-earth. When she was younger, she absolutely loved these movies and read all of Tolkien's books, she still reads them once in a while. But most of all she wished she could join the Fellowship on their dangerous journey, and be a part of that world. She loved it so much that she took archery and fencing as P.E. Classes in college. Those were pretty fun though. Definitely worth it.

Her reminiscent thoughts were cut off all of a sudden when the television started to shine a very bright white light onto Celeste. It was on the part of the close up of all the members of the Fellowship, and the light soon became so bright that Celeste could no longer look at the t.v., and Crookshanks leapt off of her lap and hid under the kitchen table. As soon as the light went down, Celeste glanced back at the television and nearly fainted.

Standing in the middle of her living room were three tall men, one of them extraordinarily attractive, four children, a midget, and an old man with a tall gray pointed hat. All nine of them had some sort of medieval weapon pointed right at her.

Celeste drew up enough courage to yell, "Holy crap! You should probably put those away before you hurt someone!"

They all looked startled when she spoke, and the old guy stepped forward, nervously glancing around.

"State your name and business and we shall be on our way."

Celeste was starting to get slightly angry, and that doesn't usually happen easily,

ME? State my name? Ha! They were in HER house.

"Uh, well actually you should tell me about you first, seeing as you're IN MY HOUSE!" she screamed out the last part.

"Very well, that seems the fairest. I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray. This here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Legoalas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam."

The whole time Gandalf was stating the names, Celeste just sat on the couch in shock, staring open-mouthed at all of them.

One of the hobbits (for Celeste now realized that was what they really were) took a timid step forward.

"Is she alright Gandalf? She looks slightly vacant." said the one she guessed was Pippin.

Celeste shook her head slightly and stood up, looking at each and every one of them.

"Oh my God. You ARE real."

Then she fainted.

**Well, there she is. I thought it was successful. What are your views? And just to let you know, I based Celeste off of myself, but it is not my real name and age. I was ALMOST named Celestial, but my dad didn't like it as much . thanks dad. But anyways. I will try to update again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gandalf's point of view**

As I was saying each of the names, the young woman before them became increasingly bewildered and shocked as if she recognized us, which would be impossible, for I don't even know where or when we are.

For we are definitely not in Middle-earth, I can see that.

When young Peregrin spoke on her behalf, she finally stood and spoke "Oh my God, you ARE real." and fell back in a dead faint. Before she could hit the large sofa behind her though, Legolas gracefully rushed forward to catch her in a way only elves could accomplish.

"Lay her down gently Legolas, we need to sit and discuss what we are to do. For there is no way to continue our journey whilst we do not even know our way from here. Come Aragorn, let is find a good place to rest and speak." I said.

And that was when a small creature with a fluffy white coat timidly crawled out from under a wooden table in the room adjacent from this one.

Gimli gave an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise and swung his axe around prepared to strike the poor helpless... thing.

"Stay your axe Gimli! I believe this creature will not harm any of us." Legolas stated hastily.

Elves, always sympathetic towards animals.

The fellowship watched carefully as the small fluffy creature jumped onto the breast of the young lady, jolting her awake.

**Celeste's point of view**

I felt something small leap on top of me and suddenly opened my eyes thinking that I was being attacked when it was only Crookshanks.

Whew, I thought it was those weird- excuse me, the fellowship,

Suddenly remembering who was in her house she jumped up from the couch accidentally throwing Crookshanks down to the floor.

"Ah! She's awake!" cried out Sam.

"Good, now we can ask you a few questions miss." Started Gandalf. "I do believe we have not caught your name, nor where we are at this very second, so if you could be so kind as to supply us with that information."

"Uhhh... well my name is-"

"CELESTE!" Came from the front door.

Great, my friend Alece is here, not the greatest timing ever.

"I brought the new movie and some popcorn! It's MOVIE NIGHT!" She continued from the hallway.

"Crap!" I mentally slapped myself, I totally forgot about our monthly sleepover/movie night. What with the nine men from another world popping up and everything.  
Before I could stop her, Alece stepped into the living room and glanced around with a "what in the world is going on" face. Double taking on Legolas, she looked at me and said

"What's with the hottie? And where can I get one?"

Legolas just raised an eyebrow while Gimli and I burst out laughing.

"Alece, this is the Fellowship of the Ring. Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas the hottie, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, the Hobbits." I giggled at the shocked faces of said fellowship

"Yeah, he's hot. And- AHHHH THEY'RE SO CUUUUTTTEEE!" Alece yelled as she sprang towards the frightened little hobbits.

She was making wild gestures with a completely joyous face while looking at the miniature people.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss." Stated Sam as all four hobbits bowed to her.

"Awww Celeste, can I keep them? They bow!" She was grinning ear to ear with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh... I don't think you can own people anymore Alece. But I will let you babysit." I said while winking in her direction.

The fellowship was silent as Alece looked them up and down.

"Soooo... What is with the getup you guys? Are you guys in a play? I love those!"

"I don't know what this get-up is of which you speak, but I can assure you I can go no higher. And I am from no play, but I wonder what made you think of us in such a way." Boromir answered bemusedly.

"No Alece, this is the actual fellowship!"

"What, you mean the actors from that movie you always talk about?"

I face palmed.

"No, I mean the actual people. The REAL wizard Gandalf, the REAL king Aragorn. From the ACTUAL Middle-earth." I said gesturing to each person in turn.

"How is that possible? That place doesn't exist!"

"Doesn't exist?" Questioned Gandalf. "Is this the far future where Middle-earth has been destroyed and changed forever?"

"No, like you guys never existed, your whole world is just a story in a book written a while ago. You aren't real here." I stated to them almost coldly. I didn't mean to be so rude, but I was very freaked out. All I have ever known about the universe has just changed in a matter of minutes.

There was a still silence throughout the room until Alece cleared her throat.

"So, does this mean no movie night?"


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at my breakfast table located in the kitchen reflecting on what happened in the past hour.

When Alece asked about movie night, it reminded me that I had to do something with the nine strange characters that I felt responsible for. What was I going to do? I can't just kick them out on the street, they wouldn't have any idea on what they should do! This world is so different from their own.

So I had a chat with Gandalf and we agreed that they would stay with me until we could find out how to get them back home so they can finish their quest. The only problem with that is I had no idea how I was going to accommodate three grown men, an elf, a dwarf and four hobbits who could probably eat me out of house and home.

Not including sleeping arrangements.

So Alece and I split a large order of five extra large pizzas to keep them satisfied for the time being. I will have to go shopping for more food tomorrow.

Thank goodness I just got that promotion at work, maybe I could afford to keep them! No, that would be silly.

As for where they were sleeping, let's just say that I have a very large family who love to visit me. I had bought a big house thinking that when they did stay with me, no one would have to use a sleeping bag.

Finally getting the hobbits settled into the room with two double beds, Legolas and Boromir sharing another room identical to the Hobbits', Gandalf in his own room with a queen sized bed, and Aragorn on the fold out couch. Gimli refused to take my own bed so I pulled out an inflatable mattress and set it in the room where Legolas and Boromir where staying, much to the elf's distaste.

All of them came back downstairs just in time for the delivery guy. Alece answered the door and tried to block out the sight of men dressed in renaissance-like clothing. I listened in nervously to make sure he didn't freak out.

"Hello ma'am, that would be one hundred and twenty five dollars." he said to Alece glancing behind her every once in a while with a curious look. "So, you havin' a party or some'in? It's just that we don't usually get an order as large as this from a girly."

Alece crossed her arms and popped her leg out all while raising her eyebrow at the ignorant pizza man.

"Excuse me? What is the world coming to when a girl can't even order her pizza without an inquiry! Even if I was having a party, it's none of your business, you wouldn't be invited anyways."

That was when Boromir went up behind Alece before I could stop him, and glared down on the pizza man.

"Is this peasant bothering you Miss Alece? Would you like for me to skewer him on the spot?" he asked menacingly. The pizza guy looked terrified. Now was a good time to step in.

"No no Boromir, skewering is not necessary. Alece, pay the man already and let him go. Sorry about that." I finished, addressing the bewildered man in front of us.

When Alece handed the guy the money, I pulled her in the house with some of the pizza boxes in my hands and went straight to the kitchen.

I came back to the present and looked around the kitchen. And what a sight it was. The hobbits were sitting at the island eating their fifth pieces of pizza. Gimli was busy downing a whole pizza himself, while Legolas and Boromir were quietly discussing what exactly pizza was. Gandalf and Aragorn sat separately in the living room probably talking about how to get back to Middle-earth.

Alece and I were sitting at the table giving each other amused looks.

As weird as this was, it was very entertaining, having all of these iconic characters from my favorite series of movies and books living in my house, MY house. It made me want to faint all over again, just thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own the following: Bisquick, Jane Austen's novels, and Crabtree Valley Mall. (I wish I did, it's a really nice mall)**

I woke up a little later than usual, thanking my luck that it was Saturday. I still kept my eyes closed though, thinking of my dream last night. It was a particularly long and realistic dream. But of course it was only that; a dream.

I kept thinking that as I changed into one of my favorite outfits, a light pink peasant blouse with a black blazer thrown over it, and the cutest jeans I own with a pair of small black pumps.

I moved into my bathroom to do my hair. Since I take showers at night, my hair naturally curls up by morning giving it a honey colored beach waves look. I spent a little extra time putting on some makeup and quickly added mascara over my ocean blue-green eyes and ran out the door.

When I came even to the stairs, I paused listening. I couldn't hear anything, so I crept down the stairs warily.

Maybe it really WAS a dream! I still doubted myself, but it couldn't harm to hope. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, all thought of that disappeared completely. There on the couch were all the hobbits and Gimli, standing in a corner was Legolas while Boromir was in a chair. Aragorn and Gandalf were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Sighing to myself, I moved to the kitchen and grabbed my favorite cereal, Honey Bunches of Oats. Yum!

I paused in the middle of pouring it and thought about the others. What am I going to feed them? What can you make for a large group of people for breakfast? Then the obvious answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

"PANCAKES ARE READY!" I yelled from the stove. I heard the others inquire to each other, "What are pancakes?" "I don't know. Sounds like food though, let's go!"

I bet that was a hobbit. Giggling to myself, I served up a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of an awestruck Pippin. Slathering them with butter, and pouring atop some warm syrup, I let the others settle in while I went back to my honey bunches.

That stack soon disappeared and the next one I made after that. Aragorn and Gandalf came into the kitchen to join the throng of pancake eaters, and soon I had to make a third batch.

Soon enough, I ran out of Bisquick and decided that they had enough to eat.  
"That was absolutely delicious young lady! What were those things called again?" Inquired Gimli.

"Pancakes Gimli, and thanks. An old family recipe of mine. The fluffiest ever made!"

"I must get this recipe. Wouldn't that be nice Mr. Frodo? Making these cakes for all of the hobbits back in the Shire. They would love it, they would." Sam added.

"Yes,they would Sam." Frodo vacantly said back to him.

Hm, I guess that the ring affects Frodo even here. I will have to find something to distract him. That should be easy enough. This world is full of new things for them all, strange and exciting things.

The word strange reminds me, I should probably go find some clothes for the fellowship. That means one thing...

"Shopping? For what reason should we go out to market?" Asked Boromir.

"Well, I don't know if you had noticed or not, but your clothes are different from people's here." I answered back. "We can go to Crabtree Valley Mall! It is a pretty nice place. I should call Alece, she would love this." I skipped to the phone, nearly falling since I forgot I was wearing pumps. Recovering from my little show of 'grace', I quickly dialed the familiar number and walked into another room.

"Yullo" Came from the other line.

"Alece! Hey I have an idea and I need help."

"And it is...?"

"I am taking the Fellowship shoooopppppinngggg!" I sang the last word.

"Give me five minutes." And then I heard a click.

Walking back into the kitchen, I set the phone back onto the cradle and looked around the room at each member. I realized that I really didn't know them that well, personally I mean. I think I want to change that.

"I think you should all go and find a suitable outfit in your wardrobe that might blend in, at least, as best as you can. I might have some of my old boyfriend's shirts that would fit some of you. Boromir, why don't you come help me find some?" I asked him because I wanted to start getting on a personal level with them all. Starting with him.

I began walking back up the stairs into my own room, I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. When I got to the closet in my room I turned and looked up at Boromir with a pleading look.

"There is a box on the top shelf that I need, and I can't reach it." I said pouting my lips.

He gave a small manly chuckle that made my heart flip slightly. As he was reaching up into the closet, my eyes sort of wandered towards his lower region. Whoa, I just checked out the Lord of Gondor's butt.

"Here you are my lady." His voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Wha-? Oh right, the box. Thank you."

I started rummaging through the contents and I could feel his presence right behind me. I was trying to find some shirts that could fit his very large and muscular chest. Whoa, what am I thinking? I pretty much just met him! Well that actually isn't true, I have known him since I was 12 technically. Thank you Tolkien.

"So my lady, these shirts must have belonged to someone. Pray do tell? Unless you wish it not."

How could I resist telling a man who spoke like he was from a Jane Austen novel? You can't! That is why.

"Uh, well I dated, which is like courting, this guy Brett for a while. Turns out we weren't really great with each other. Well, at least he thought so. The girl I found him with thought so as well." I informed him. Digging further into the box, I was able to conjure up five different shirts. Perfect.

"He committed adultery?" He asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"We weren't married, so it wasn't illegal. It just hurt." I started to look down at my feet as I turned to him. He lifted my chin with two of his fingers until I looked him in the eye.  
"He is a fool, then. For you are as pretty as the sun."

I felt the blood go straight to my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't go that far." I replied timidly.

"But it is true! Any man would be lucky to have a woman such as yourself."

Wow. We are really close. I can count his freckles. One, two, three-Not the time for it Celeste!

SLAM! "Hey Celeste! I am here!" I could hear Alece from downstairs. Great, another perfectly timed entrance.

"Excuse my forwardness, my lady. I must now go and aid the others." Boromir slid the shirts from my hands and walked out of the room.

My cheeks still red, I put all the other items into the box and stuffed it back into the closet. I am going to have to hurt Alece later.


	5. Chapter 5

Overcoming my embarrassment from being so close to kissing a steward's son, I went back downstairs to find Legolas playing with Crookshanks, (how adorable) and Alece sitting on the couch with the hobbits watching tv. I think it was on Glee. Oh my.

"Miss Celestial! Look at this magic box! It makes noise and pictures that move. How wonderful!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yes, very interesting, what kind of magic is used to create this?" Asked Gandalf inspecting the back of my flat screen.

"Um, electricity. But seriously you guys, we should head out, the mall is going to get packed soon." I announced. They quickly changed into the shirts I found while keeping their own pants and shoes. I had to go help the hobbits find some smaller shirts that belonged to one of my little brothers and were forgotten from their last visit.

Finally, at eleven o'clock, I had all nine members of the fellowship in the humongous suburban my parents let me take for transferring mounds of dresses for my job. Myself in the driver's seat up front with Gandalf and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir in the middle section while all four hobbits sat in the back, it was a pretty snug fit.

Alece decided to take her own car. Smart choice.

The traffic was already horrible and we were sitting in a long unmoving line of cars with an uncomfortable silence hanging over the air.

"Would anyone mind if I turn the radio on?" I asked.

I turned to see confused looks on all of them. I guess that is a no. I pressed the power button and turned it to a random station, I have no clue what kind of music they would even like.

When the song "Call Me Maybe" came on, they all jumped. I guess they aren't used to stereos. I sang along anyways, and not that well. I was getting some weird looks from the others so I lowered my voice. Looking into the rear view mirror at a certain elf, I thought about how he never talks, I don't think I have even heard his voice before. Maybe he was shy. Ha ha, a shy elf.

"Hey Legolas? Do you ever talk? Just wondering." He gave a raised eyebrow for an answer.

I turned back to the front and after a second, an unsuspected melodious, soft voice came from behind.

"I never found many things to talk about in this world. Except that small soft creature residing in your home. I find him a soothing companion."

I dazed over for a moment while Legolas' voice washed over me. That is until car horn woke me from from my reverie and I moved forward all of ten feet before we had to stop again at a light.

"Wow, you should speak more often. So how come you guys haven't asked a bazillion questions about cars yet?" I asked.

"You mean this metal contraption we are sitting in? I have wondered about it." Gandalf said.

"Well it is powered by something called an engine, don't ask me exactly how it works, but it powers the wheels forward. That is pretty much it."

Gimli looked slightly impressed and Gandalf started to inspect the air conditioning. Always checking things out, isn't he.

We finally broke through the traffic and turned into the mall's entrance. The hobbits were 'oohing' in the back at the sight of the Crabtree Valley Mall, the nicest mall in central North Carolina.

We parked in the underground area with Alece right next to us in her mustang named Stella. Before everyone got out of the car, I turned to face everyone and with the most serious voice I could muster, said; "Now everyone, this is a big place we are going in. Keep up with each other and just in case, I think we should all hold hands." I couldn't keep my laugh in as I saw the look on Boromir's and Gimli's faces. At that moment Alece opened my door.

"I wouldn't mind holding Blondie's hand." She said winking in Legolas' direction. Rolling my eyes I jumped out of the 'Burb and followed Alece to the sidewalk.

"Hey listen, all of these guys might be too much to handle in one large group, so I suggest that we split. I will take the 'grown ups' and you can have the midgets." I whispered to her.

"Yes! I love those guys, they are too adorable. Especially big blue eyes over there." Alece said nodding over my shoulder to Frodo.

"Riigghhtt. So we will meet up at the fountain on the Macy's side at 1 o'clock." I said while checking my watch. "Take this card, and while we are good with money, don't go overboard. I am counting these guys as fashion clients so the company is paying for them."

"Well pretty boy over there could pass as one of your models. Heck, he could be on the cover of Vogue." Why is it that whatever Alece says makes me want to facepalm? I turned to see the others awkwardly standing around staring at the people passing by and looking at the nearest cars.

Well, might as well get it over with quickly.

We all walked into the entrance together and I turned to nod at Alece.

"Alright shorties, you guys are with me. C'mon, let's go check out Kid's GAP." Alece herded the small people off to the left while I grabbed Aragorn's arm and started directing them to the stores like j. crew and Abercrombie.

Nothing horrible happened while sorting through the clothes, but as I handed each one a pile to try on, they looked around confusedly and Gimli started taking off his pants for some reason.

"WHOA! Keep your clothes on! There are small rooms you go in to change. You don't strip in public." I frantically looked around to see if anyone noticed. Whew, just the gay guy working in the back, but he just turned back to folding shirts, mumbling to himself.

"That makes sense." Gimli stated, embarrassed. He pulled his pants back up.

When the guys were changing in the dressing rooms, I walked around glancing here and there for possible clothing. Behind me I heard light footsteps and turned around right into Legolas.

"Oh! Sorry Leg." I said backing up. "what can I do ya for?" I looked him up and down, and I must say he looked _good! _Wearing a slim fit j. crew light blue shirt with the sleeves slightly pushed back and a fitting pair of jeans. Alece was right, he could be a model.

Noticing that I was staring too long, I looked down blushing. Legolas just cocked his head slightly and smiled as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I would like to make sure you believe I look appropriate for your world."

"Y-you look great! Just like an ordinary guy." Yeah, an ordinary super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot guy. His smile grew just a tad. "Wonderful news. I suggest we go and wait for the others."

He went back into the small room and quickly changed. Soon enough all the other men and the dwarf came out of the stalls dressed in a variety of normal clothing.

"Perfect! Now let's go purchase this junk and get out of here. We have another hour until we need to meet up with the others, so I guess we can walk around for a while." I told them while making my way towards the front counter.

The girl at checkout was dazedly playing with her hair when we got up there, but as soon as she saw Legolas, she perked up and gave a dazzling smile.

"Hello," she purred. "I hope you found everything alright."

"Yeah yeah. Can you just ring us up please?" I snapped. I don't know why I was so annoyed, but just the way that girl was looking at him made my blood boil. Legolas was always my favorite character, so of course I would be a little protective of him. That was it, right?

Finally we got all the clothes in a bag and walked out of that store. I started directing them towards a smoothie stand, pulling out some cash.

"You guys want any?" I asked gesturing to the delicious looking beverage.

"I suppose so, I am quite thirsty young lassie." Gimli grunted out. The others agreed.

I purchased six strawberry banana smoothies and we all sat down to relax and enjoy them. Pretty soon though Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn were making their way towards a store with medieval weapons displayed in the window. Oh geez.

I guess there is no harm in just letting them look is there?

Five minutes later though, there was a ruckus coming from that direction. I got up leaving Gimli and Gandalf on the benches in a deep conversation, and headed over to the weapon shop. It was really cool actually, I always wanted a sword.

I walked through the door and stopped immediately. Legolas was surrounded by five young teenage girls about twelve years old. Crap.

"I don't know of this 'Orlando' of which you speak, you must be mistaken." He was explaining to the fan girls.

"Wow, he is really in character! I bet he is acting as the elf from that ring movie." said a particularly perky teen.

Okay, that is it. No one, and I mean NO ONE calls Tolkien's work 'that ring movie' even if they are only twelve.

I strode up to the group and glared at the shorties. "Listen short rounds, this guy here is not Orlando Bloom, so you best be on your way before I make you." Wow, very mature Celeste.

"There is no WAY he isn't though, There can't be two absolutely gorgeous identical Orlando's in the world. So step aside old lady. WE want an autograph." Oh that does it!

As I was about to lunge at the girl, Legolas grabbed my arm and gestured to Aragorn and Boromir walking out from behind a shelf. "Let us leave before violence ensues." He said to them. I agreed, I didn't feel like getting arrested today. So we all turned and left the shop. But we didn't even take three steps before I heard that little bitty yell out, "HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM! GET HIM!" Ah crap.

I grabbed two arms not caring which fellowship member they belonged to and thrust them forward towards the benches where a bewildered wizard and dwarf were waiting for us.

"FAN GIRLS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" I screamed out not waiting for the others as I sprinted towards the other side of the mall where Alece and the Hobbits were supposed to be. That reminds me, I wonder how Alece was handling them. Can't be having a worse time than we are. More thrilled screams from little girls behind me brought my mind back to the situation at hand. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that all of the fellowship guys had been able to run ahead of the growing mob of teenage girls chasing them, or mainly Legolas. And said elf was swiftly passing me in the race to the fountain.

What a horrible day to wear pumps.


	6. Chapter 6

Hobbits have to be one of the most obnoxious creatures ever! Alece had just made it to the doors of Hollister dragging Pippin behind her followed closely by Frodo and Sam, while frantically searching for Merry, who had disappeared after the first mannequin was tackled from behind. She turned back around at the front of the store to see said hobbit being escorted by the manager.

"Is this one yours as well?" he asked menacingly.

"Yes sir he is. I am very sorry, and it won't happen again." She added with a glare at Merry, who was currently looking down at his shoes. Alece grabbed his hand, and still holding onto Pippin's, left the store.

She marched all of the hobbits to the center of an empty space on one side of the mall, below the glass ceiling, and pulled them to a stop.

"Why the heck did you tackle the dang mannequin?" Alece screamed into Merry's guilty face.

"He was scaring Pip." He mumbled to his shoes.

"HE WASN'T REAL!" She was so angry, Alece started pulling on her straight black shoulder length hair.

"We didn't know that. It looked very realistic."

"Why did you tackle the other one Pippin?" She inquired of the other guilty party.

"Well, I thought they were going to attack you so I came to your rescue!" Pip's guilty face brightened up at the thought of his brave assault on the poor defenseless dummy.

Alece heard laughter behind me and spun around to see Frodo doubled over and Sam was trying to hold him up giving off a few chuckles himself. That was so uncharacteristic of this Frodo, the one who had to carry the ring twenty-four/seven, that the rest of them just stood there like idiots staring.

Shaking her head, Alece turned back to the others. "I think it would be a good idea to get back to shopping now, and no more funny business. I mean it Pip, Merry." Alece turned back to glare at the two troublesome hobbits.

Alece was stepping out of GAP Kids holding the hobbits' hands when out of the blue, some weird people came sprinting right past her. Not long after, a huge group of screaming girls following closely ran past her as well.

"Miss Alece, why are Celeste and the others being chased by young girls?" Pippin asked next to her.

Oh holy crap. Those aren't weird people, that's the other members of the fellowship!

"I don't know, but let's go. At the rate they're going, we will never catch up." she answered back.

Alece grabbed their hands again and started jogging behind the large mob.

Celeste had had enough of this sprinting! Especially since she was wearing high heel shoes. Looking around for a good place to hide, she spotted from afar the dressing room in Belks. She gave a big burst of speed and ran on her toes to stop for a second behind a pillar. Quickly, she pulled off her stupid pumps and continued after Legolas picking up more speed.

Coming up next to him, she grabbed his hand and started to direct him towards the entrance of Belks.

"What about the others?" She heard his melodic voice urgently ask behind me.  
"It's you they're after! They can fend for themselves. C'mon!" Celeste felt a little guilty leaving the rest behind, but they won't get attacked like Leggy here. He is just too dreamy for his own good.

She darted back and forth between racks and stooped a little to try and lose the fangirls, dragging Legolas behind her. Finally, we reached the women's dressing room. I found an empty stall and shoved Legolas in there non too gently. Glancing around to check of the coast was clear, I got in afterwards. I quietly listened by the door until I couldn't hear the crazy mob of young fans.

Giving a sigh of relief I spun around, right into Legolas' chest. Deja vu.

"Gah! You need to stop doing that." I stated while backing up slightly into the door. This room is tiny! I am surprised anyone could change in here, let alone have two people in it at once.

"Forgive me, I will try not to stand too close to you again. But it may be difficult in this small... room." Legolas said quietly looking around the miniscule cubicle.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to avoid me like the plague, I just need to be more careful. I don't know if you have noticed, but I am not the most graceful of beings." She added sarcastically.

Legolas just lifted the corner of his lips in a slight smirk.

Celeste turned back to the door to keep watch, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was beginning to fill the small area. They were quite close in the room. Not that he isn't someone she would like to be close to, it's just that she doesn't know him that well. Also, he is immortal, and he lives in Mirkwood, a pretty scary forest so he as to be a tough nut. Speaking of forests, what is that delicious woodsy smell? It's like crushed pine needles and crisp air!

"You smell amazing!" Did she really just say that out loud? Celeste heard musical laughter from behind her. She kept her head forward trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face.

'I need to keep my cool. The stupid elf is just too... intimidating. The looks, the unatural grace, and even his prescence makes me nervous. But he is nice to look at.'

Celeste glanced back over the door of the changing room. She couldn't see any of the fan girls, so she decided to try their luck and find the others and get out of there! Celeste has had enough of the mall. Let's just hope Alece has finished shopping with the hobbits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note. Yay! Another one up! And I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you have fun reading it. I will try and start writing often, but I run out of ideas for the right now moments, but I have a huge plan for everything thing else. Just stick with me and it will pick up, I promise.**

**I don't own any Tolkien, nor the Crabtree Valley Mall, I guess that belongs to the state of NC. Thanks!**

Celeste and Legolas FINALLY made it out of the mall by sneaking out the Belk exit and walking around until they made it to the parking lot they were in earlier. The others were nowhere in sight. Greeaaattt.

She was starting to panic, this mall trip had not exactly turned out like Celeste had expected it to. She needed to find the rest of the group, and quickly before something really bad happened.

Spinning around in circles trying to catch a glimpse of someone she recognized, Celeste wasn't really paying attention to the car speeding through the parking lot headed straight towards her. She turned a little late and stared at it in shock. In the back of her mind she heard her name being called out loud but didn't really acknowledge it, she was about to die.

All of a sudden she was being pushed out of the way by something, or someone. That someone pulling her out of harms way dove on the ground where he spun until she was on top of him, keeping her safe from the rough pavement.

Celeste stayed like that for a minute, recognizing that it was Legolas' strong arms hugging her close to him. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed for a moment. He just laid there and stroked her hair to calm her down. After she had calmed down, Celeste pushed herself off Legolas slightly and looked at him.

"Thank you. Yo-you just saved my life. I don't know what happened, I just froze. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She stumbled our of her mouth,

He just stayed in the same place looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. He lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears off her face with his thumb, cupping her chin with the rest of his hand.

Celeste couldn't help it, more tears started to fall. She almost died, and one of the best looking men in the universe was there, saving her life and being so sweet. Legolas pulled her closer again and they laid there hugging for what felt like hours.

"It is alright, you were worried about the others and did not notice the mechanical wagon coming by, Everything is okay now. Let's get off the ground." Celeste nodded her head on his chest and she stood up pulling Legolas with her.

"Celeste! Legolas!" They both turned at their names and saw the rest of the Fellowship and Alece rushing towards them from the closest exit of the mall.

Alece came running and hugged her best friend first, while the others just nodded to the elf.

"Celestial Denning, what in the world happened to you guys?" Alece spitted out in between pants.

"We took a detour through Belk, and went around. I also almost got hit by a car, but was saved at the last minute." Celeste stated the last part while smiling in Legolas' direction.  
This caught Boromir's attention and he rushed forward to give me a hug, hold me at arms length and look me up and down.

"Are you unhurt m'lady? You could have been killed! Oh, I should have been there," This surprised Celeste, and everyone else. No one took Boromir to be the worrying type. He hugged her again, a very tight bear hug really, and through his arms Celeste noticed Aragorn and Gandalf give each other a knowing glance. Legolas just stood there with his perfectly thin eyebrow raised at the scene. Alece and the hobbits were giggling to each other, Great.

Finally Boromir released her and stood back. Aragorn took a step forward, "We are glad you are safe, and glad Legolas was here to help you. But I think it would be best now if we returned back to your home. I don't think we lost those young girls entirely."

"Smart thinking, let's get out of here." I stated while walking back to the car. I needed some time alone anyways to think about what had happened.

The ride home was really quiet and that gave me a moment to reflect on exactly what happened.

First, I took my favorite group of people to the mall and went shopping. Awesome.

Next, we were chased by crazed fan girls. That will probably end up on the news. Greaaat.

Then, I embarrassed myself in front of Legolas, not once, but twice. And he saved me life. (That wasn't all bad, we sort of snuggled. I would have totally fan girled if it wasn't for me almost LOSING MY LIFE!)

Lastly, Boromir goes all mushy gushy on me and the rest of the Fellowship noticed. Weird.

But now I can't wait to get home and take a nice nap while the others show off their new clothes to one another. We should have a fashion show actually, that would be quite funny. But I doubt that would go over well with the others. Ah well.

I glanced at the clock and nearly slammed on breaks. It was almost four o'clock! We got at the mall around 11:30. Time flies by quickly. Especially when you almost die.


	8. Chapter 8

***Hey everyone! So sorry this is super late. I have been meaning to write. I have just had a little bit of writer's block and applications to turn in. But I am already in the process of writing the next chapter and I hope to stick with it every day until I finish this story. Just be patient please :D Thanks.***

Back at home, things started getting back to normal. Well... as normal is it could be having your favorite fantasy series' characters living with you. The mishap from the mall was on the local news, something about very convincing Lord of the Rings impersonators mistaken for the real thing chased around Raleigh's mall. They even had a closeup of myself and Legolas; I was looking a little frantic while the elf, like always, looked calm, cool, and collected.

A week had gone by and things were calming down. Everyone had started getting used to living in regular Earth. The Hobbits even learned how to play Guitar Hero on expert. Our everyday routine was simple, Hobbits on the television, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir taught me some fighting skills outside, and Gandalf and Aragorn at the kitchen table looking through books to figure out a way home. The days I had work, I trusted them not to burn down my house and left them to themselves. It was all figured out, all that was left to figure out was how to get them home. But lately, I have been thinking I might not want them to leave.

Alece had decided to sell her apartment and move in with us, taking up my private office. She enjoyed spending time with the Hobbits. In fact, she REALLY liked spending time with Frodo, if you know what I mean. Speaking of, he seems so much more cheerful as of late. Maybe the Ring's power was growing weak from being so far away from it's master. Good, because I was happy to see Frodo smile and laugh along with others, cause I knew if they got back to Middle Earth, he won't be like that for much longer. With that in mind, I began to secretly hope that they would never find their way home! I even thought of a good plan to get them started on their own. Legolas and Aragorn could model for my fashion company, Boromir could become a physical trainer, and Gimli a miner. But what about Gandalf? I am pretty sure most people would think him too old to start a new career, and the Hobbits couldn't handle a real job. They couldn't be supported on my paycheck for the rest of my life! It just wouldn't work out. But that doesn't mean I can't pray and hope! Boromir and I have become really close, and I am pretty sure I still fangirl anytime I am around Legolas. Gimli is so much fun to hang out with, he is hilarious. And Merry and Pippin are just too cute for words. Now that they are so heavily a part of my life, I wouldn't know what I would do without them.

A day came when I finally realized I had to do something to help them out. I needed an all things nerd expert. I had remembered a guy from the Behind the Scenes footage of Lord of the Rings. Some Tolkien expert who translated Elven for the movie. I just couldn't remember his name. I raced into the living room and ignored the protests of the Hobbits while I rummaged in the DVD box above my tv, blocking their view of American Idol. At last I found the correct box and slung it open, pulling out the right disk. I plopped it into the DVD player and sat down on the couch, remote in hand. I scanned through most of it searching for his unmistakable face. I could hear the others in the room murmuring about the look-a-likes of themselves on the screen as I quickly passed the by.

"There!" I yelled causing the Hobbits and Alece to jump in their seats. I had the TV paused on a thin-faced man with large 80's styled glasses. "Well he isn't much of a looker, but why are you looking for him Celeste?" Alece questioned. I narrowed my eyes to read the small font on the bottom, stating that his name was Daniel Samuel*. "Well my dear Alece, I may have just found a solution to our friend's problems."

***There really is a man on the Behind the Scenes that looks like who I mentioned, just his name isn't Daniel Samuel, it is a name that sounds similar, I just didn't want to use his real name just in case.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! A quick update this week. And I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it! :D **

The same night I found Daniel on the DVD, I thought it would be nice to have a large dinner and eat outside on my backyard patio. It would be good to get some use out of it.

"Hey Sam!" I called from the kitchen, "Can you come help me make dinner tonight?"

"It would be my honor Miss Celeste!" He stated while walking in from the living room. "How may I assist you?" I turned to see him washing his hands in the sink, with soap and all! Sniff! I have taught them about hygiene well.

"Well, you can help by chopping up those carrots, and afterwards, the potatoes. I will be putting them in with the pot roast." I said gesturing to the cutting board laying on the counter, with a large bag of fresh carrots next to it. He walked over and got started right away.

Sam was a great help in the kitchen. He knew exactly what he was doing. While he sliced the veggies, I covered the roast with spices and rubbed them in, precisely how my mom taught me. Every once in a while, Sam would comment on a certain spice that should be added to the recipe. I went with what he told me and added everything he said. I am not one to follow recipes anyways.

Finally, the roast was coated in delicious smelling spices, ready to go in the oven. "Have you got those veggies ready for me Sam?" I questioned.

"On their way Miss Denning." Sam turned his hands full of all sorts of chopped up vegetables. He dropped them in the large pot, and I placed the roast on top. I finished up with a nice sauce I made earlier, and placed the whole thing in the oven.

"We make a great team." I said to Sam while holding my hand up for a high five. He just stared at it. I forgot that they probably didn't know what a high five was. I grabbed his arm and forced his hand to slap mine. He just stood there looking confused and whatnot.

lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lololololololol

I finally had everyone seated at the picnic table out on my back patio, when the timer went off for our main dish. I raced back into the house and placed my oven mitts onto my hands. I pulled the pot roast out of the oven and walked back through the door Boromir held open for me. I nodded my thanks to him and continued to walk towards the table and placed the pot in the center. Gandalf handed me the large fork and knife I had left near his spot. I handed them over to Aragorn so he may slice a piece off for everyone.

When we had all finally finished, I had Sam pass out pieces of the pie we made earlier to each of them. I excused myself and made my way to my private office that Alece was using as her bedroom. I opened my laptop sitting on the desk against the wall and sat in the spinning chair. I quickly typed in my password and opened up Google Chrome. Clicking the search engine, I was able to press in Daniel Samuel's name and sat waiting for the results. There seemed to be more than one important Daniel Samuel. I narrowed the results down by adding 'Tolkien expert' with the search.

Got him! The top result was his own blog. I clicked the title and was brought to a page that had all his latest news and a short biography of himself. He had put that he was the linguistics expert for Peter Jackson's 'Lord of the Rings', and is confident that he will be chosen to continue this role in the upcoming Hobbit film. Well, he isn't afraid to toot his own horn.

I continued further down and saw that he had posted that he shall be in Raleigh this weekend for some super nerd convention called 'Animazement'. Well that is absolutely perfect! He may be our only hope.

I printed out the information on his booth at 'Animazement', and ran back out to the patio. The Fellowship and Alece were just finishing up their slices of pie, a perfect time to make my announcement.

"Ahem! My good fellows, and Alece, I have some news. I have found a man who may be able to help us out in our... little situation. He was the language expert for all three of your movies and knows pretty much everything there is to know about Tolkien's works. I believe he may be the only one who could possibly help us. Lucky for us, he will be in the city this weekend for a convention. We may be able to talk to him and see what he can do for us. I guess we should all go to make it easier believe that you are all really here." I chuckled at trying to imagine his reaction to meeting the real Fellowship of the Ring. "So what do you think Gandalf?" I looked over to the old wizard, hoping to see some excitement. He didn't jump out of his seat yelling 'Great idea! We should go!'. Nope, he just sat there stroking his beard looking deep in his thoughts. Finally, after a few quiet moments, he looked up to me and asked, "You say he might be our only hope?" I nodded back to him. He sighed and said "I believe we should at least go speak with this man."

"Great, in that case I believe you guys should go in costu- I mean, wear your regular clothes. You will blend in there and he may believe you are the real deal a bit better." I said looking at each of them. Everyone looked excited except for Alece and Legolas. Alece looked a little sad and kept glancing at Frodo, while Legolas never showed any emotion at all.

Alece stood up and walked over to me, "It is only Wednesday right? That means we have a few more days until then. Good." She whispered.

"And why is that good?" I questioned. She smiled slightly at me and said quietly, "I wanted to take Frodo on a date."

I stood there slightly stunned just staring at her with raised eyebrows. For the many years I have known Alece, I had never known her to ask someone on a date. Being pretty, and having really large blue-eyes, she was always getting asked on dates, not the other way around.

"Think about it Celeste, after this weekend, we may never see them again except in the movies. Why not go on a date with the hobbit that saved Middle Earth? Besides, I think I really like him."

I did think about it, and I agreed with her. This could be my- I mean, her only chance to go out with an amazing character. I also started to think about another amazing character that never got to make it past the first book or movie.

"You are right Alece, and I might just follow your lead and ask a certain future Steward to go out to dinner as well." Alece's eyes lit up and we both started giggling and laughing with each other out of excitement. We heard someone clear their throat and we immediately stopped and looked over to the fellowship. They were all staring at us like we were nuts. We might be, actually.

"So um... yeah." I awkwardly mumbled while walking away from Alece.

Everyone started to talk again, discussing the possibility of going home after this weekend. I shuffled over to where Boromir and Aragorn were talking and tapped the former on the shoulder. When he turned around to look at me, I froze. I felt like a nervous high schooler all over again, about to ask the guy I had like since my freshmen year to the Winter Formal. Except this time it was with a guy who was considered royalty back home, is a brave Gondorian warrior, and is a fictional character.

"Milady?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Ummm... Could I talk to you for a minute? Inside the house." I finally managed to say to him. He and Aragorn both looked surprised and slightly curious.

"Of course, you may ask anything of me milady." He said while standing up and following me into the kitchen. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I turned around and looked up at him.

"Wouldyouwanttogogetdinnertom orrownight?" I blurted out way too quickly.

"I am sorry, but I did not understand you" He said, his eyebrows furrowed. He looks so handsome when confused.

I took a deep breath, and tried again. "Would you, um, maybe like to... go get some dinner tomorrow? With me? Like a date?" I finished off lamely. I started to think he might be crazy to want to go out with me. And I might be crazy thinking to ever ask him. That is until he answered.

"I would like nothing better." I looked back up at him, a smile on my face.

"Great! You should be ready to go by 7, is that ok?" I asked him.

"I will be prepared. And I must say, I shall be glad of this time alone with you." He said causing me to blush and look down at my shoes. "Well, I must be off again. Much to discuss with the others. He smiled at me and walked back outside. When he was out of view, I did a little happy dance and spun around a bit, full of happiness and excitement.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

**There really is a convention called Animazement in Raleigh. I was supposed to go last year, but it was too expensive. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Another chapter so soon. I am on a roll. Hope I can keep it going. Enjoy!**

The day could not have gone by any slower. I had to go into work since I had not been the past few days, but I could not focus to save my life, my mind was on tonight. I had already made reservations at the Macaroni Grill for 7. They informed me over the phone that it was some sort of anniversary and they were hosting a band and that I should bring my dancing shoes. I hope Boromir is into jazz. While absentmindedly walking through the hallways of Raleigh Fashion and Style, my usually annoying coworker Karen walked out of her office and right into me.

"Oof! Sorry, sorry. I need to look where I'm going." She said while I helped pick her up off the floor, I had still remained standing because I am a lot more solid than her. "Oh hey Celeste! Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?"

"I've been around, I have just kept pretty busy lately." I informed my squeaky-voiced coworker as I kept walking towards my office. I took a glance behind me and saw that she was still trying to keep up with me, almost jogging to match her short legs to my much longer strides.

"It is just, everyone has been talking about what you were doing. And Trey even drove by your house last week to see if you were okay. Nothing creepy y'know? We were all just worried about you." 'Oh I'm sure, you bunch of vultures.' I thought. She continued, "And he told us that he saw a bunch of strange guys and some kids hanging around outside. Is it your family? Cause we have a pool going around the office and I put $5 down that they were family. A bunch of others put money in too, Josh put some in saying that he guessed some of them were your sex slaves or something. Weird right?"

That did it. I had tolerated her long-winded rant, rolling my eyes through most of it and kept walking, until she said that last part. I stopped dead still in the halls and she ran right into me again. I spun on the spot and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ok, ew no. They are just friends visiting for a few weeks, they should be leaving soon. It is really none of your, nor anyone else's business, so do me a favor and leave me and my private life alone." I turned and walked the last few steps to my office, opened the door, walked in and slammed the door closed on Karen's stunned face.

These people kill my nerves. Such gossips, I can't even pee without half the floor wanting to know why and where. The only person I can stand is my friend Macie. The two of us are closer than everyone else, plus we both can't stand the way everyone else talks about everything and everyone. 'Speaking of Macie', I thought as her small figure entered my studio/office. She is my total opposite with looks. She's petite with short brown hair, bright brown eyes and a pretty face. We act very similar though, usually overly friendly and hyper.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was about. Everyone is (not surprisingly) talking about how you showed up Karen." She said while plopping her small frame down on my desk chair.

"How?! It literally JUST happened! These people are nuts." I said while frantically gesturing out of exasperation. "Anyways, I should probably go and apologize to Karen about that." I sighed.

Macie just laughed. "Nah, she deserved it. I heard some of the stuff she was saying. Umm gross! So... what _have_ you been up to?" She inquired of me.

"Well, I really do have friends over who were staying these past few weeks. They should be going back to, umm, England this weekend. I am really tempted to go with them." I informed her. We sat in a thoughtful silence for a few moments. Suddenly, she looked at me and said softly, "I think you should, you can't get very far in life hanging around North Carolina. Go, and don't look back." After that, she hopped up and walked over to me. "If you do go though, I will miss you loads. Who else would I look to to put down 'overly-caring Karen'?" She hugged me for a second. When we let go, she turned and pranced out of the room closing the door behind her. I just stayed in the same spot mulling over what she had said.

Nothing else exciting happened for the rest of the day, I just typed up a few interviews for the magazine and began working on a new design. I began to let my mind wander to to this weekend. When we meet Daniel, what will I do if they find a way back? What if they don't? Could I go with them and leave everything behind? Or should I see it as finding more opportunities to live? Gahh!

I don't know. If I could go, what would I do? Go with the Fellowship definitely. But when they split at the end of the first movie, what then? I would like to end up going with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. But what about Boromir?! I couldn't just let him die, I would probably at least try to save him, but then it would mess up the whole time-line. I should only worry about that if, and only if, they are able to get back with me in tow. Yes, getting them back is my first worry right now. And what I should wear for tonight, that is also important.

I looked back at my sketch and had to do a double take. The dress I was designing for red carpet wear looked more like it belonged in Rivendell. It was a light green color with a low jewel neck-line and sleeves that flowed all the way down to the floor. My details were fantastic, small silver flowers attached to a vine going across the edge of the neck and sleeves. It was beautiful, too bad I could never wear it in this world... that gives me an idea!

I left work a little early and stopped at the fabric store. I searched through all the stacks until I found the perfect lightweight fabric and moved onto detailing. Once I had found what I was looking for, I payed for all of it at the front counter, climbed into my VW Bug and drove home. When I got there, I grabbed all of my purchases and my sketchbook and headed straight to my office. The house was fairly quiet, the only noise coming from the living room where the Hobbits were watching t.v., like always. I closed the door behind me and moved all of Alece's belongings to one side of the room. I went to the closet and pulled out my sewing machine, dress form, and large sewing kit. I soon got to work.

Lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololol

Hours later, someone knocked quietly on the door, waking me out of my reverie. When working with clothes, I am oblivious to the outside world. Alece stuck her head in and glanced around the room.

"What have you been doing in here?" She inquired.

"Horseback riding, what does it look like?" I asked her using a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Well, it kind of looks like you have been dreaming about becoming an elf someday. That dress is gorgeous, but I don't think you can wear it to Macaroni Grill. Speaking of, you should probably start getting ready, it is almost 6 and Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas have been upstairs for hours trying to figure out what clothes would be fit for him to wear tonight. It was quite entertaining to hear, actually." Alece started giggling.

"You're right, I am going now." I started picking up everything I had pulled out earlier and stuffed it back into the closet along with my hard work. I followed Alece out the door and made my way up the stairs towards my own room, stopping briefly to hear Gimli in the guest room say, "No no son, you can't wear that! You would look like a nancy Elf!" I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the laughter and kept sneaking forward. I finally reached the room and ran straight to my wonderful walk-in closet.

"What to wear, what to wear." I muttered to myself. "Aha!" I yelled triumphantly. I grabbed my turquoise high-low skirt that would compliment my eyes and my thin, light beige, almost white, button up shirt. Walking out of the closet, I snagged my short nude pumps and continued into the main room.

I had changed shortly and stared at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the outside of my bathroom door. "Who is looking good tonight? That would be me!" I winked at myself. Yeah, I know I am weird. Oh well, can't help it. I moved into the bathroom and set to work on my hair. I was going to leave it down but I needed to touch up some of my curls. Next was my makeup, just a little blue eyeliner on the top and some mascara. Finish it off with blush and perfume and I am good to go.

I walked back downstairs and noticed that everyone had moved back into the living room. I dramatically glided down the stairs, going slowly to make sure I don't trip and fall, which would totally be like me. Once I walked in, Alece let out a wolf whistle and everyone turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful," came from not only Boromir, but also Legolas. I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red. "Are you ready to go Boromir?" I looked to him, he was nicely dressed in a short sleeve collared dark blue polo and nice khaki pants. The shirt was really tight and showed off his manly muscles pretty well. Good job Gimli and Legolas.

"I am if you are prepared milady." He said while holding out his arm for me to put mine through. "Shall we depart?"

"We shall my good sir." I joked putting my arm through his and started leading him towards the door. I glanced back to the others and saw that a certain elf was staring back as well, with what looked like a disappointed look in his eyes. When I tried to get better look, the gleam was gone, only a blank expression was left. Must have been my imagination, I wouldn't know what he would be disappointed about.

"Have fun you guys! Not too much fun!" Alece yelled as we were stepping outside. I giggled and began walking down my sidewalk. I unlocked my car door for us to get in, turned the key and powered the Beetle to life. I set it in reverse, backed out of my driveway, and we were off.

**The next chapter should be the big date :D I have fun plans for my delicious couple, a little bit of the dramatics as well. Mwhahaha! Read to find out what!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! Another chapter. I like where this one is going. :D Thanks so much for all the reviews too. I do not own Lord of the Rings nor do I own Macaroni Grill. **

For the whole ride to the restaurant, Boromir bombarded me with questions. Not that I objected, how could I? He was still fairly new to this world and knew nothing of dating in the modern age. I tried to answer his questions the best I could.

"And what exactly is expected on these dates?" He asked me questioningly.

"Well... we pretty much go to eat dinner, we talk, and enjoy each other's company." I thought of all the dates I have been on, and they pretty much consist of that. Eating and talking.

"But we could have proceeded to do that at your home." He seemed confused.

"Yeah, but this is more intimate and private. Besides, there will be dancing as well." I joked waggling my eyebrows. Boromir gave off a hearty laugh. For a few moments, we became silent. I glanced at him and he looked deep in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" I inquired of him.

"I am worried that... No, it is a silly matter." He brushed the question off with a wave of his hand.

"I could never consider anything you say to be silly, Boromir. You can tell me." I assured him.

"I do not believe that I would be an adequate dance partner for you. I suspect that I do not know the ways of your kind of dancing, and I would make a fool of myself." He said all in a rush.

I could not help but to burst into laughter which, even though he tried not to, Boromir joined in soon after.

"That is what you are worried about? Boromir, I do not care if you can dance. I can barely walk down the stairs, let alone break it down on the dance floor. We don't have to dance if you don't want to, we could just sit back and enjoy the band." I assured him.

"That sounds most agreeable." He said. After that, we just sat there in silence until I pulled into the parking lot.

We both got out of the car and made our way to the front door of Macaroni Grill. Like a good gentleman, he held the door open as we walked in. I could easily hear the jazz music blaring out at us. Making my way to the hostess' podium, I noticed how packed the restaurant really was. Lucky I made reservations. Most of the people who didn't reserve a table were just hanging around on the benches, some of them tapping their toes along to the music. After waiting for a few people in front of me, the line finally cleared up and I went straight to the podium.

"Hello, welcome to Macaroni Grill's 25th anniversary. Do you have reservations?" The smiling hostess inquired.

"Yes, I do. Denning, party of two." I said back to her while glancing up at Boromir and smiling. He smiled back which gave me an unexpected flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

"Follow me please." A waitress came up to us and said.

"After you, milady." Boromir held out his hand gesturing me to pass him. God, he is so sweet. And handsome, that doesn't hurt either. We zigzagged between tables following behind the waitress. I giggled slightly when I heard Boromir behind me bump into some of the tables we passed. Oh Boromir.

We finally made it to our table, and while the waitress was setting down our menus, Boromir pulled my seat out for me and pushed it back under me. When he sat down, I smiled at him and said, "Wow, warrior on the battlefield, gentleman on a date." He just smiled an oh so charming smile as his response.

"You have never seen me in battle, I can show you how mighty a warrior I am." He teased as the waitress took our drink orders and left.

"But I have seen you fight, remember? I have seen you in my movies." I finished no longer smiling because I had recalled what will occur at Boromir's last stand. 'Don't think about that now Celestial,' I thought to myself. I focused my mind back onto Boromir, who was looking at me worriedly, but we both smiled at each other again. Our look was interrupted by the waitress returning with a bottle of red wine for the both of us. She poured it into our glasses, set the bottle on the table, and left again. I picked up and opened my menu and Boromir followed suit.

"See anything you might like to try?" I asked.

"I have no idea what any of this is, actually." He said with a slight laugh.

"Well I usually like the Ricotta meatballs and spaghetti. It is classic and delicious." I commented.

"It sounds... well I don't really know what it is, so let's try it." He smiled back.

The waitress came back and set down bread and olive oil. Perfect timing. She turned the pepper grinder to fill the oil with delicious crushed pepper. My favorite part! The bread.

"Are you two ready to order?" She inquired overly smiley.

"Yes, we would like the spaghetti and meatballs." I said handing over our menus. The waitress took them and walked back to the kitchen. Boromir and I sat in silence watching some of the couples already out on the dance floor set in the middle of the back-room of the restaurant.

"That doesn't look too difficult. They are just swaying to and fro." Boromir remarked. "Would you like me to try that with you?"

I turned back to look at him smiling. "How would I ever refuse you my good sir?" I jested starting to stand up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. He took a look at another couple of dancers noticing how close they were and pulled me up close to him. My heart made a slight jump, just thinking about being so near to this attractive man. We stood on the floor, just swaying back and forth, sometimes moving in a circle. I thought that this would be like one of those romantic movies, where we stare into each others' eyes and began dancing the Tango. It was not. My face was so blushed I tried hiding it with my hair, also looking anywhere else but up at his face. And I am pretty sure my hands were beginning to sweat. Gross.

I guess I was just nervous. But after a second of avoiding his glance, Boromir lifted my face up to look straight into his eyes. They were the color blue, exactly like Legolas', but not as clear and bright. Wait, why am I thinking about him right now? I am on a date with a different member of the Fellowship. I focused my mind back on Boromir, he really is a sweet guy. We kept dancing, this time looking right at each other. My hands were also no longer clammy. It really is the perfect date.

**Oh snap! Legolas is on her mind even while being so close to another hot man. ;) And the bread at MG is my favorite thing ever! Soooooo good!**


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I survived a date with a fictional character. Without much harm done too. I never let slip anything of their future, nor did we even talk about Lord of the Rings. We mainly discussed my past, the schools I had attended, my family, how I met Alece in 8th grade during our science class. The usual stuff. He also enjoyed the pasta immensely, I knew he would. The only bad part of the night was running into my ex, Brett. He was on a date with that floozy he cheated on me with.

"Celeste? Is that you?" His voice came from the edge of the dance floor where Boromir and I were dancing. We both turned to look at him and what's-her-name.

"Oh, hi Brett." I said with no emotion in my voice. At hearing his name, Boromir tightened his grip on my hand.

"Is this the man you were talking about earlier Celestial? The one who had relations with another while courting you." His voice soft with slight fury. That's kind of hot.

"Yep, this is him." I smiled slightly while watching Brett make his way over to us.

"It is so good to see you Celeste. And not alone I see. What's with the body builder?" He laughed seeing Boromir still holding my hand next to me.

"This is my date, Bor-andon. Brandon." I corrected quickly.

"Well Brandon, you take care of her. She's a great gal." He winked at me. Ew!

I opened my mouth to retort something but Boromir got there first.

"I shall care for her more than you ever did." He said with a serious tone. Brett stood there with shock on his face. "Well, I can see that I am no longer wanted. C'mon Callie, let's go eat our dinner." He grabbed his girlfriend's arm and shoved through the crowd to make his way back to their table.

I turned to Boromir, "Thank you." I half smiled at him.

He was still glaring after Brett, and when I spoke he looked down to me, returning my small smile.

"Anything for you." He said.

After that, we returned to our table and talked and ate until we got up to leave.

The ride home was a lot different from the drive there. We just kept glancing at each other with smiles. I finally decided to break the silence with a question I have been dying to ask.

"Boromir, why did you agree to go out with me tonight? I am sure I am completely different from what you usually expect from a woman." I said completely serious.

"That is exactly why I wanted to go on this date with you. You are different from the women back in my home of Gondor, and for that, you interest me. You are beautiful and intelligent, and you have a heart of pure gold. You allowed strangers to stay in your home and proceeded to aid us in our search for home. I thought you brave and strong, not too bad with a sword either." We both chuckled at this.

"Eh, I am not that great, nowhere near as awesome as you and Aragorn." I said thinking of the last time I had trained with the big boys. I had barely kept up with any of them.

"You can improve with time. But I have feelings that I have never felt before of someone else, and I believe it is because of you, Celestial." Boromir declared.

That was a surprise. We sat in silence again. Think of something to say Celeste!

"I-I like you too Boromir." I finally stuttered out. We glanced at each other again, identical smiles on our faces.

I don't know if the butterflies in my stomach from everytime he smiles at me is because I like him, or if I am just nervous to be around him. He is a sweet, brave, strong, and a kind man (not to mention he's royalty and a kick-ass warrior) but I know deep down what he will do; try to take the ring for himself. Plus he isn't my favorite character, that spot is reserved for a certain sexy-pants elf. But I think that opinion is beginning to change.

lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lololololololololol

The next day after my date with Boromir was a normal one. We all hung out together in the living room just watching movies for a while. It was nice to relax for a little bit, especially since I may never see these people again after this weekend. That is, IF the Tolkien guy can help us. Which is highly unlikely.

Alece and Frodo had gone to eat lunch in the park for a picnic date. So cute! That left the other Hobbits chilling in front of the big screen playing some sort of video game we bought them, and myself outside with the others practicing my not-so-amazing fighting skills.

"You have to keep your arm up, don't rest it on your side. An enemy may attack you and you would not be prepared!" Aragorn explained while circling around me, checking out my stance.

"I know. But this thing is just so heavy!" I complained. "And I have been fighting for hours now, my arm is more than a little tired."

"Orcs won't care if you are tired, they won't give you a break to relax then go back to trying to kill you once you're ready. If they see a weakness, they go straight for the kill."

I didn't have an argument for that except to quickly stick my tongue out at him and try again.

"Maybe we should give her a break." Boromir stepped up after watching my failed attempt to block a few of Aragorn's blows. "Besides, I am sure this sword is much too heavy for her. If we really wanted to improve her skills, we would need an elven blade."

"But seeing as we do not have one at the present, she will have to make-do with what we have." Aragorn said turning to look at Boromir.

"Why don't we let her practice some archery for a little while, give her a short break from swordfighting." Legolas suggested breaking up any argument that would have taken place between the two macho men. I looked at the elf gratefully, it wasn't that I didn't like swordfighting, I was just really tired of it since we have been going at it nonstop since this morning and my arm felt like lead. Aragorn thankflly agreed and we all made our way to the backyard where I had long ago set up my own target. I had taken a beginner's archery class in college as one of my Physical Education credits, and I thought it was loads of fun, so I kept it up after I left school and practiced at home.

I ran to a little shed near the fence where I kept all my outdoorsy stuff instead of using a garage. I pulled my white compound bow out with a matching quiver full of two dozen arrows fledged with pink and green feathers. I couldn't resist customizing, I even had my quiver monogrammed with my initials in pink.

I carried all of my equipment over to where Legolas was standing, in the correct range area for the target. When he spotted my girly archery set, he raised his eyebrows in an amused fashion.

"I assume you know the correct way to string an arrow?" He asked me as I put the quiver's strap over my shoulder.

"I do Mr. Elf. I had taken a class or two, so I do have some idea of what I am doing." I smiled at him as I put an arrow to the string and pulled my arm straight back bending at the elbow. I focused towards the target and closed one eye to aim better. I held my position and when I felt I had lined up correctly, I released the arrow and it flew across the backyard and hit the outside ring on my hay-filled target.

"Not too bad, for a young girl of course." Came a comment from Gimli who was sitting in one of my outdoor seats, feet up on my patio table smoking his silly pipe. I stuck my tongue out at him and started to put another arrow on.

"That was not bad, but there is room for improvement. If you will allow me, I can assist you on this next shot and demonstrate how to fire more accurately." Legolas said stepping up to me.

I agreed and he came closer and raised my bow up with my arm. He stood behind me and put his other hand on my hand that was holding the arrow already in place. He was so close behind me I could smell his pine scent again. Wow, he smelled so good. I had to concentrate my mind back to what Legolas was telling me.

"You need to raise your elbow up a little higher, don't tilt your head to aim, keep it straight up. Keep both eyes open and straighten your back. Now hold this arm a little higher." He told me while gently guiding each of my body parts into place, all the while his warm breath blew softly on my neck and cause me to feel all tingly in certain places. I got so nervous being close to him, that when I finally released the arrow, it missed completely and stuck into my nice white fence about a foot away from the target.

"Oh great." I sighed.

"That is alright, maybe you should try again." Legolas adviced.

"Yes, without your help this time." Boromir said from the side, looking not too happy about my close proximity with the immortal. "I am sure she can do it on her own."

Legolas looked at Boromir coolly and backed away from me with his hands raised.

I bit my lip to retain the giggle threatening to escape me and turned back to the target smiling to myself. I have never seen a guy get so protective over me, it was kind of nice. Even if he was freaking out about nothing, really. Except, Legolas did stir some emotions in me. But he is a gorgeous immortal being and I am just a human, it would never work. Besides, I have Boromir.

'For now', came an evil thought from the back of my head. 'They won't be here forever, they have to go back someday, and you won't be going with them.'

I can't think about that now, I will worry about it when that day comes.

I focused my mind back to archery. I lined myself up and followed all of Legolas' previous directions. I waited a few seconds after I thought I was ready and fired away. This time I managed to make it in the inner circle of the target.

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping in the air in celebration, while pumping my fist.

The others applauded for me and laughed at my excitement.

"Very good, now try again." Legolas instructed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got distracted. I finally got my hands on both seasons of the BBC show Sherlock and have now watched all episodes 4 times. I am also slightly obsessed now. If you haven't seen it, you should (Easily found on Netflix) I fell in love with the show in less than 5 minutes! And I have successfully seen the Hobbit 4 times now. It was deliciously good. As was Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Martin Freeman is too adorable. Buuuut, back to my story. This is the chapter that kind of gets everything going, so it will hopefully pick up after this. I want to go back to Middle Earth soon! Yay! Enjoy.**

Saturday came way too quickly for my taste. I woke up in the morning and felt a pit in my stomach.

'Today is the day the Fellowship may find a way home.' I thought to myself as I made my way over to the closet. I opened the door and walked in all the way to the back where I held my special items of clothing. I pulled a light green dress off the rack and held it at arms length for an inspection.

The dress I had designed earlier in the week had come to life right in my arms. I spent every second of free time from the whole week just to complete this beauty. The color was perfect, the detailing was phenomenal, and Boromir will never be able to resist me in it.

"Well," I said out loud to the empty room, "if the Fellowship is going in costume, then so shall I."

I made my way back into my room, dress in tow. I hung it on the door of my closet and walked out of my room. I needed breakfast first. Walking down the stairs, I could hear a bunch of flurry around the house. Everyone was getting themselves ready for today. Merry and Pippin were throwing shoes around, celebrating the fact that they don't have to wear them to the convention since they were dressing normally, Sam was helping Frodo get dressed, Aragorn was apparently hogging the bathroom, and Gimli was standing at the door yelling for him to hurry up. I didn't know where Boromir was, and Legolas and Gandalf were sitting at the breakfast table, munching on cereal already dressed for the day to come.

I shook my head at all of the chaotic mess and started to descend the staircase. I walked to the kitchen and halfway there was struck in the head by a shoe.

"Ow! Guys, really?" I complained while rubbing the back of my head.

"So sorry Miss Celeste! Won't happen again." called Merry from behind me. I just kept walking muttering to myself, "Hmpf, Hobbits."

"You're starting to sound like Gandalf" Alece said coming up from the hallway to my right.

"Who is starting to sound like me?" Gandalf required from the kitchen table.

"Nobody Gandalf." I said making my way to the pantry hoping to find some form of breakfast.

When I finally grabbed my favorite cereal, everyone was starting to make their way to the kitchen. Boromir had finally come out of the room he was sharing and smiled at me as we passed each other. Aragorn apparently got out of the bathroom and was also down here. Pretty soon all of the Hobbits joined the party as well, and all that was missing was the dwarf.

I sat down at the bar and spun my chair around to look at everyone crowded in my kitchen's eating space. All in their regular clothes, it was kind of a strange sight. After weeks of them wearing everyday clothing, everything began to feel slightly normal. Now I began to realize that I really can't have them stay forever. It was a sad thought.

"Gimli! Nice of you to join us, my friend." Boromir cheered as the dwarf finally waddled in the room donned with his helmet, ax in hand. That isn't dangerous.

Dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdivider

While everybody else was eating, I snuck back upstairs so I could get ready. I went into the bathroom and sat down at my lighted vanity and got to work.

A few minutes later and I looked hotter than an elf. 'Ha! I wish.' I thought.

I turned in front of the mirror to make sure my middle-of-the-back length hair was as wavy as I would like. Perfect! But I can't just leave my hair plain, I must braid it or something.

I decided to do something a little medieval and pulled the top section of my hair back so you can't see my part, and grabbed the side hair to braid it all the way to the back and joined both small braids into one. It gave my hair the half up-half down look that a lot of the elves did, while still being all girly and pretty. With my look finished, I made my way back into the main room and grabbed my dress off the closet door and pulled it, carefully, over my head. I admired myself in the full-length mirror, spinning around in circles to watch the skirt fly around. The sleeves almost touched the floor, but the angle of the opening allowed my hands to peep through. The fit was perfect, snug but not too tight as to where I can't move in it. All in all, it was an absolutely beautiful dress.

And I looked beautiful in it.

Don't get me wrong, I am not totally conceited, and I have my faults in looks (like my wide Polish nose), but this dress brought out the best in me.

The light green color pulled out the green in my eyes and made them look soft, my curves looked elegant in the medieval style dress, and the length of the skirt added to my already tall height. With no other way to put it, I looked graceful.

'Now what kind of shoes am I going to wear?'

Dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider dividerdividerdividerdivider 

I made my way down the stairs into the living room, the soft silver slippers peeping out at the bottom of my skirt. The steady hum of conversation met my ears as I made my way back into the kitchen. Everyone was still hanging about the breakfast table when I made my entrance. All talking stopped when I stepped through the doorway, the Fellowship and Alece had their eyes turned on me in my costume.

"Well don't you look purty." Alece said.

Everyone around the table had a surprised look on their face. Boromir just looked slightly stunned, like someone had punched him in the nose. The Hobbits were smiling at me and Gandalf looked mischievous with a cheeky smile on his face.

"That style of clothing suits you well." Aragorn told me from the head of the table. He gave me a soft smile which I returned.

"What are you all dressed up for though?" Gimli asked. My cheeks started to turn red and I couldn't keep my smile from turning into an embarrassed one.

"Well, I thought since you guys were going to be dressed up for this, why don't I do it too" I didn't want to tell them that I had always wanted an excuse to wear an elven-like dress, that would make me sound nerdy. Like I'm not already considered one by everyone else in my life. Aaaaaand I kind of wanted to impress a few of them. Mostly Boromir.

"Well, we should get going. Don't want to be stuck in line waiting for hours, do we?" I ushered the Fellowship out the front door while Alece hung back in the kitchen.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to look like a drop-dead gorgeous renaissance princess?" Alece inquired, holding me back from leaving the room.

"Awww Alece, you think I look that good?" I asked innocently.

"I think you're avoiding my question." Alece stated, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I don't think it could hurt trying to impress certain people. I am just saying." I started backing up out of the room. "You sure you still don't want to go? It will be fun." I pleaded with her.

"Oh no, I am not going anywhere near that nerd convention. Besides, you have a big enough group attending anyways. Go have fun." She said smiling at me.

"Alright, but don't get too lonely now!" I yelled at her as I almost made it to the door. My path was blocked, though, by Boromir. He looked embarrassed about something. We stood there for a moment while I waited for him to say something, finally he started speaking.

"I am not usually very good with expressing my thoughts, but I just wanted to tell you that think you look... lovely."

I almost laughed at the discomfort on his face. Instead I just smiled, thanked him, and walked outside to the car, picking up my skirt so the hem didn't drag on the ground. He followed closely behind and we both climbed into the car, myself in the driver's seat. I made sure everyone had their seatbelts on then pulled out of my driveway.

The Suburban wove through traffic easily enough, until we got close to the Convention Center. All lanes were filled with cars driven by other geek enthusiasts. It was slow moving, but we eventually made it into the parking lot. I found a spot as close to the front as I could get, and exited the car. I made sure the Fellowship was out before locking the doors and turning to face them all.

"Now listen," I explained, "this place is going to be super busy, even more packed than the mall. I don't want everyone getting scattered because we may never find each other again. If you do get lost, I want you to come back to the car and wait until we realize that you are missing and we will come fetch you." I mostly directed this to Merry and Pippin, I knew out of the rest of us, they were the most likely to be separated from the main group. "Alright, let's go."

I marched to the front door, preordered tickets in hand and let the Fellowship pass me by while the usher at the door counted each one. His impressed face looking at each of the member's costumes was quite amusing, he even complimented the Hobbits on how convincing they were. After they had all passed through the doorway, I followed them in, not taking two steps before coming to a halt almost into Gandalf's back. The group had stopped for a moment to take in their surroundings, and what a sight it was.

Hundreds of people of all shapes and sizes walked by wearing some of the most ridiculous costumes I had ever seen. Booths holding merchandise sold by more people in costumes,covered the walls on both sides. The ceiling was covered with banners advertising popular Anime shows, and on a platform in the very back, was a long table set up for panels with famous people. Sitting in one of the seats near the end of the table was the very man I was looking for; Daniel Samuel.

I snapped my attention back to the Fellowship, and was slightly amused to find that a lady dressed up as Princess Leia in her slave costume was seductively waving towards Aragorn and Legolas. The rest of the group's faces held a stunned expression while the girl just smiled and moved on. I nudged Aragorn and said, "You should probably put your eyes back in their sockets now, I have found our man and we should start making our way up front." He just blushed and shook his head.

"For shame!" A startled Gandalf exclaimed. "How could such a young lady be willing to reveal herself in such a public place?" I gave an amused 'Heh' in response and pushed everyone forward in the direction of the Panel at the back of the room. Time to find a way home.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Please don't hate me for my long departure! I am swamped with scholarship stuff and AP English homework a lot of the time. (Plus I got distracted by a certain British actor on an amazing BBC show. Ahem, Benedict Cumberbatch, cough cough, Sherlock.) And I have discovered how addicting Tumblr can be. I am deeply and truly sorry. :( I hope this chapter makes it up to you. **

The crowd parted as I walked through, Fellowship right on my tail. There were many 'Ooh's!' and 'Ahs!' as what they thought were very convincing doppelgangers walked through the space in the middle. Finally reaching the podium, I slowly approached Daniel's side and gestured for the Fellowship to stop where they were. Daniel was whispering with the person sitting next to him behind a table with microphones and glasses of water set on top. He didn't notice me yet. I waited patiently for a minute so they could finish their conversation, yet soon felt awkward about all the eyes of the crowd on the back of my head. I felt it was time I interrupted. "Ahem." I cleared my throat softly. No response. "Ahem, Mr. Samuels?" I said a little louder. He finally looked over to me, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Finally getting his attention, I quickly informed him, "I have some important questions I need to ask you." He smirked slightly in an arrogant way and said right back to me, "All questions can be asked during our panel coming up in fifteen minutes."

"This is about a private manner!" I called desperately.

"Maybe you should talk to agent and schedule a meeting for a later date." He ended our conversation and turned back to the guy he was talking to previously. This was not turning out in my favor. Behind me, I could hear footsteps falling with great celerity. I turned to see Gandalf leading the Fellowship over to where I stood. Once he reached us, he looked up to Daniel sitting behind the table and masked his face with a stern countenance.

"Daniel Samuels," He all but yelled, "we have an urgent matter to discuss with you and I will not be turned away by some mere weak mortal!"

I couldn't stop the amused smile forming on my face at Daniel's stunned expression as he took in Gandalf and the Fellowship behind him.

"I can give you ten minutes." I said leading us off into a long hallway facing outward from the main hall. We were led through a doorway near the end of the hall into a private conference room. Daniel held the door open as we silently filed in, his eyes drinking in the sight of each member as they passed him. Once we were all in the room, Daniel closed the door and began pacing around.

"Okay, so there are two options as to who you all are. One, each of you are the actual actors from the Lord of the Rings trilogy and have for some reason dressed fully in costume to attend a very minor convention in the southern state of North Carolina. The second being that you are all _very_ incredible look-a-likes who have recreated the original costumes perfectly to the T. Both options, however, are highly unlikely, yet I can think of no other logical solution." He said all of this in a big rush, only catching his breath once he finished.

"...Or," I added, "They are all the real characters from the series and popped out of my t.v. And into my living room when I was watching the first movie." Daniel stopped pacing and stared at me like I had two heads growing out of my neck. "Which _is_ what really happened." I informed him.

"'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.'" He mumbled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity for Gandalf to step up and say, "I assure you we are no impostors, and are most positively not from this world, or time period." Daniel looked up at him, a curious expression on his face. Was it an incredulous or amazed demeanor?

"I have no other choice but to believe you." He said. "What can I do for you? I only have few more minutes until I have to go back out there, but if you want to stay and wait we can talk more openly afterwards." This was going a lot better than I ever expected, it did not take as long as I thought convincing him of their genuineness.

I looked over to Gandalf, who nodded at me in agreement to what I was thinking. "We will wait in here, much easier to talk when not under time restraints." I said turning back to the translator.

"Very well, I shall be back as soon as I can. Make yourselves comfortable." With that, he was out the door. A silence hung in the air at his departure, until; "Well, he was a lovely fellow." Pippin amusedly stated.

It was almost an hour before Daniel made his appearance again. The entire time he was out, the fellowship and I sat in sat in anxious silence, lounging in the rolling office chairs seated around the large oak table which filled up most of the room. As soon as the thin man entered, everyone immediately sat up with anticipation.

"Sorry it took a little longer than expected, we had many fans to entertain." He said while pulling out his own chair and sitting himself. He folded his hands and placed them on the table looking to Gandalf. "Now, what was your question?"

"We are obviously not in the correct world, and have been aimlessly living out our existence here for many weeks now. Our lives still await us back on Middle Earth, I can feel it. We need to find our way home, and I am contrite to admit that I, we, need your expertise. I have never dealt with such a situation before and will appreciate any council you may give." The Wizard spoke urgently to him. "I have very limited knowledge on this world's craft of magic, and you may have some idea as to what may aid us, for none of my own spells have worked thus far."

Daniel sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments, all eyes intently on him.

"You may be successful with a ritual spell. They mostly involve a bit of candles and chanting. Provide an object that belonged to your own world, set up a circle with the candles where each of you must sit inside, then chant out a certain phrase. I have seen a few ceremonies myself that have used this attempt of magic. Though of course, it never worked too well for them since there isn't such thing as real magic in this world, just weird science. But if you gave it a try, Gandalf, I couldn't see why it wouldn't work."

"Do you have any ideas as to what this phrase we need to say is?" Aragorn asked him.

"I suppose it could be a prayer to one of the Valar to bring you home. As long as Gandalf feels his magic working, it should do as you wish. In this case, take you back to your world." Silence, again.

I was beginning to feel slightly depressed at his words, they sounded pretty believable and confident. The ritual might actually work, and then I would be all alone again. Of course I would have Alece, but we would both be left feeling empty after our encounter with the Fellowship ends. How horrid it would be to sit and watch the movies again and again after actually meeting them, and dating some, and making lasting friendships with them all. This is not something I want.

The silence was broken by Aragorn. "Thank you, mellon nin, for everything. We will put to test this theory of yours. I think it is best that we go." He said standing up from his seat.

"Agreed! I am beginning to get terribly hungry. May we stop and eat somewhere on the way back home Celeste?" Pippin asked hopping up out of his own chair. I couldn't help but smile at his cute innocence and Hobbit ways.

I nodded to Pip and began shepherding all of the Fellowship out of the room.

"Oh! And one last thing," Daniel said stopping us in our tracks as we were in the hallway, "I think it would be best to attempt in on a night with a full moon. It may seem silly, but in most adaptions and beliefs, magic seems strongest on nights with full moons. Just a suggestion."

"Thank you very much for your input mister Samuels." I said genuinely.

"No, thank you. No one will ever believe I actually met my true literary idol; Gandalf. I wish you could stay to answer my many questions! But alas! You have not reached many of the points in time I wish to question you on. I hope everything works out for you though, and I will keep your existence a secret, for may not work out well if I didn't." Did he really say 'alas'? Wow, he really is a nerd.

We made our way back into the main room, which was even more crowded than before, just as they were announcing the winners for the convention wide costume contest. I wasn't paying much attention to the announcer until I heard, "...and for the first place prize: The Fellowship of the Ring and their Elleth companion!" I froze on the spot as a spotlight shined right onto our group, stopping everyone else in their tracks. The crowd roared in approval and I shyly smiled and waved as people turned to awe at us. "Bring them up on stage!" The announcer gestured for us to come forward. I tentatively stepped forward and slowly made my way towards the stage with my cheeks aflame. I glanced back to see the confused faces of my acquaintances and motioned for them to follow. We finally made it up to the stage and stood awkwardly as hundreds of camera flashes went off and I was handed a check and certificate. Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gimli looked like they were enjoying all the attention and smiled and waved out to the crowd, while Gandalf and Aragorn looked bemused. Legolas just had a cheeky half smile on his gorgeous face. Sam and Frodo looked a little stunned and slightly terrified.

"What are your names?" The announcer asked me stinking a microphone in my face.

"Um... Celestial, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam." The crowd laughed in response, thinking that I was joking around.

"Of course you are!" The announcer man said chuckling. "Everyone give it up for the Fellowship!" Another round of tumultuous applause.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." I whispered to Gandalf as I pulled Pippin back from his adoring fans.

"Agreed." Said the wizard, already heading towards the stairs off the stage.

With that, we left the building, piled into the Suburban, and made our way home. I complied to Pippin's earlier request and stopped at Subway for sandwiches on the way. I was at least satisfied for the moment, I just received a check for $1,500, and the next full moon was almost a whole month away. I had all that time to decide what I was going to do about the departure of the Fellowship.

**A/N: BTW! I pretty much had to make up some magical stuff for the spell thing, was my most logical idea as to their attempt at going home. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to do better with my updating.**


End file.
